


The Day the Stars Began to Fall

by Lightningbender



Series: The Unity Series [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Lostia, Non-Monogamy, fake death, grounder perspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningbender/pseuds/Lightningbender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to One by One. Starts at the pilot of the show. Slow burn to Clexa, eventual conclusion of some Lostia things I plan to leave open-ended in One by One.</p><p>Rated for future smut and violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day the Stars Began to Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have to read One by One first. This just… won’t make sense without it, I think. I’ve established some things that are not in the show. Luna is a different *ahem*better*hm* character, for one. Costia will make some significant appearances, and I’ma write like you know her history with Lexa in this story. Some of my original characters show up, and I’m not re-explaining who they mare.
> 
> If you decide to go ahead and try to read this anyway, I’m curious how much all that matters (so please share!) but from my perspective you should start at the beginning.
> 
> Also, I’m probably going to focus more on One by One until it’s done. I just wanted to start this. (Because starting shit is easier than finishing it)  
> “Secret” by Angel Snow helped me write this, if you’re into that kind of fun fact

Luna kom Floukru had always been skeptical of the sky seers. So when the Hope Star broke apart as dawn was breaking on the morning of the celebration of the Passing, and the crowds of over-excited Floukru families who had gathered at the capital erupted in panic, she wanted nothing less than to share with them the dramatic meanings the seers were suggesting this occurrence might have.

But she had to say something, and currently they were ones most eager to offer explanations.

“The Star is not gone. This was a division. Civil war is brewing,” surmised one.

“It is a sign of renewal to come. We must flush out old ways,” argued another.

“Nature is dissolving. We must prepare for natural disaster: fires, floods, droughts,” a third insisted worriedly.

Luna sat on her throne. She sighed and rolled her eyes, not having been awake for long enough to hide her exasperation. More of them had started to compete to be heard, shouting more and more ridiculous notions out. Before they went too far, she interrupted.

“Silence!”

They gave her their attention immediately, but one hesitant voice rung out.

“Look…”

Everyone turned to look out over the ocean. Luna’s home quarters and throne room had been built on a hill at the center of the Floukru capital that looked out over the beach to the horizon. The throne room gave them a perfect view of the falling piece of the Hope Star hurtling across the sky from the east over their heads, markedly lower in the sky than was safe. It was difficult to tell what it actually was beneath its burning surface. Their faces glowed eerily in its light.

They watched it pass over them and over the western horizon. Moments later, an echoing boom reverberated towards them over the rolling hills.

Luna estimated. Whatever it was had landed near - if not on top of - Tondisi. She searched the room for her guard, anxious to send a group to investigate what kind of destruction had been wrought.

She hurried waved off the group of sky seers. “You are all dismissed. Go to the crowds. If anyone asks you, we are searching for answers and will share with them when we know more. For now, we celebrate that division does not destroy hope. Our star still moves across the sky.”

Once they had filed out of the room, the two guard members approached her worriedly. “Bring me Patux. Tell her to gather her division. I need to know what that was that fell out of the sky.”

\---

Miles to the northwest, Heda Lexa kom Trikru stood outside her tent holding a steaming cup of tea loosely in one hand. She searched the slowly brightening sky for the constant moving star that she knew was being celebrated today and later tonight by distant friends. She imagined she could hear their shouts of excitement, their playful bickering over games, the sizzle of roasting meat, the seagulls announcing the sun and the crashing of waves against the nearby shore.

Ryken stood next to her. She could feel his subtle glances but stayed focused on her search. She knew he was looking for the tears that had come in previous years on this day. But her eyes were dry, and she felt calm. She was done crying. She had strength.

When she finally caught movement on the horizon, she immediately knew something was wrong.

She watched the falling star slowly become larger and brighter. It fell towards them. Lexa took a step back. Ryken took a step forward protectively, as if he could stop a star. Lexa took a moment to appreciate the stupidity and the loyalty in that, but quickly looked back at the star. Its path wasn’t towards them. It was falling to the south.

It disappeared into the southern horizon. They felt the impact on the ground  through their shoes and heard the messy collision of sky stuff through trees and earth. Moments later small tendrils of smoke began to rise from the site.

Ryken looked to her, his eyes wide. She frowned back at him and straightened to her full height. They were having the same thought:  _ Tondisi _ . From their perspective, it might have hit the village. It might have missed to the north. It might have missed to the south.

It might have missed.

Lexa hurried into the war tent. A few of her generals were already there, alert and confused by the tremor.

“A star has fallen. We must go to Tondisi in case there is damage. We must leave as soon as possible.”

One of the generals stood. “But Heda, the Mounon…”

“Can wait. This may be more urgent than even we can provide for.”

\---

Lincoln was woken by a loud sound and the feeling of the earth shaking beneath him. He sat up in bed and walked to the window of his room. The village was quiet, but something was off. He could hear the sounds of birds crying in the distance more frantically than normal. He pulled on his shoes and walked outside as he shrugged on a jacket.

He looked around. Something was on fire; he could smell it. It was partly burning pine, but there was something else. There was a smell he didn't recognize. He rushed toward the smell.

Nyko whistled to him from a tree as he passed out of the village’s border. Lincoln paused and looked up at him.

“Skaifaya don drag daun,” Nyko informed him. “Nou tu ron sowt.”

“Ai na ai op,” Lincoln called back “Ste huj.”

“Lincoln,” Nyko called, stopped Lincoln before he had taken two steps. Nyko looked down at him without speaking, but Lincoln knew what he wanted to say. This was not the first space thing that had fallen to the ground. The last one held a man from the sky. Lincoln remembered him, his pleading in (what at the time had been) a foreign tongue, his gratitude, and the betrayal in his eyes when Lincoln had been forced to… Lincoln looked away from Nyko but heard his warning anyway: “Dison nou seimtaim. Nou na jos tu nontu.”

Even with the distance between them, Lincoln could see the tension in Nyko’s posture. “Ai get klin, bro.”

Behind them, Lincoln heard the sounds of others who had been roused by the sound. Soon they would gather and stop him from leaving.

Lincoln gave Nyko one last look and rushed into the forest. The smell of burning became stronger as he ran, the unfamiliar hints stinging his nostrils and eyes. He pulled a cloth from his pocket and paused to wet it in a stream and wrap it around his mouth and nose, then hurried on.

It took less than twenty minutes for him to reach the source. A swath of trees had been hit. Branches dangled in the air, half- attached or caught by lower limbs. The forest floor was littered with new leaves and the branches that had made it all the way down. As he neared, the destruction became worse, and he started to come across smoking areas. He stomped them out as he went. Luckily the green leaves on the ground didn't burn well, and the small fires were spreading slowly, mostly just creating a lot of smoke from their wet fuel.

Lincoln spotted the piece of star slowly. It was too big to understand until he stepped out from behind the trees into clear view.

This spaceship was much bigger than the last one Lincoln had encountered. It was completely metal, without a clear window for a driver - no wonder it had such a terrible landing. Despite his curiosity, he remained at the line of trees where he could quickly disguise himself in the woods if the ship contained something unfriendly. He knew what might be inside.

Slowly he circled it at a distance. The ship was shaped strangely and draped in a pair of huge pieces of fabric that hadn’t seemed to serve much purpose. Lincoln could see parts he knew as rockets, and some that were for aerodynamics. Most of it was a dangerous mystery that reminded him of the mountain men’s instruments. He felt dread growing.

His people would not like this.

Nothing happened for far too long. Lincoln began to feel his time running out - if he didn't get back to the village quickly and report what he’d found, others would come after him. And he wanted to warn them. He wanted to tell them something to calm them. He wanted some kind of good news to bring them, or at least something useful. But he couldn’t stay. He sighed in frustration and turned to leave.

Behind him the ship let out a hiss of gas and a huge piece of metal was lowered to the ground like a ramp. Lincoln was hidden in the thick foliage of a tree with low-hanging branches before it was a quarter of the way open. He watched it hit the ground with a thud. 

A crowd of kids stood in the opening.

_ Yongon... _

For a few breathless moments, none of them moved, blinking in the sunlight.

The first to step forward was young woman. Her eyes adjusted quickly. Soon she was looking around wide-eyed, amazed, a smile slowly stretching her face. It was infectious. Lincoln felt her joy mirrored on his own face. She hopped off the ramp onto the dirt and crushed ferns.

She let out a victorious holler and Lincoln’s heart leapt.

From the darkness, others were emerging, and slowly Lincoln’s vicarious joy was replaced with caution. He sunk slowly deeper into the shadows. A boy with dark slicked-back hair wearing some kind of uniform that made him look older than the other, followed her most closely, watching her and reacting to her emotion. A girl with yellow hair came out next to him, looking around in wonder that differed from the first’s only by the weight that seemed set somewhere on her shoulders or in her eyes.

As the first one turned in her exclamation, the others rushed forward out of the ship. There were a lot of them.

Lincoln knew he had to go. Indra, his father, his village - all would see these children as a threat, with their rockets and their mountain-man clothes. And maybe they were, but something about them made him want to know them, not fight them.

Or maybe it was just something about one of them.

Lincoln rushed back to his village as miles to the east, his friend Patux was gearing up to find what he had just discovered, and as miles to the north his Commander was riding to save or to aid his chief and his village, and as miles above them all, a people realized they had just lost a hundred of their population.

**Author's Note:**

> Skaifaya don drag daun - A star has fallen  
> Nou tu ron sowt - Not two miles south  
> Ai na ai op - I’m going to look  
> Ste huj - Stay strong  
> Dison nou seimtaim. Nou na jos tu nontu. - This is not the same as last time. It won’t be just your father.  
> Ai get klin, bro - I know, brother


End file.
